DiSTractiOn PoInT
Event Comeback Notes *This song was released for a limited time and is only unlockable via event mode, from noon 20 October 2017 to 8 PM, 24 October 2017 (UTC+8), and was unlockable with frags until 8 PM, 29 October 2017. *This song requires 40000 frags to unlock all difficulties (Normal, Hard, Mega and Giga). *The character Arctures vs DJ KemoNOiZE can be obtained after playing the song in Event mode. Trivia * Arctures vs DJ KemoNOiZE Gold Track of Dynamix Submission. * DiSTractiOn PoInT first appeared in BOFU2016 in which it was placed 55th. Result from BOFU 2016: -Legendary Again-. BOFU Website ** The artwork characters are similar to how the artists were in BOFU2016 BGA. * The capital letters in the title spell: di''STractiO''n ''Po'I'n'T '( STOP IT ) ; probably due to the Arctures frustration expressed in the song. *This song's character is the first to use the artist name. *This song Normal and Mega difficulties the L.R tracks is following (not all notes) two artist dialog's voice. Left side is Arctures, Right side is DJ KemoNOiZE. *In Mega difficulty, there will be a group of slide notes forming a emoji :( (placed vertically) *In Giga difficulty, there will be a group of slide notes forming a heart <3 and emoji >_<. And a group of hold notes forming a middle finger. ·̯·.jpg|:( In Mega difficultly Heart♥.jpg|<3 In Giga difficultly → ←.jpg|>_< In Giga difficultly Gallery Arctures vs DJ KemoNOiZE-Still.png|"Arctures vs DJ KemoNOiZE" Character Arctures vs DJ KemoNOiZE-Animated.gif|"Arctures vs DJ KemoNOiZE" Animated DiSTractiOn_PoInT_Chart_List.jpg|diSTractiOn PoInT Chart List Video Dialogues of this music Timeline follow the BOFU2016 ver. video PS: A='A'rctures/DJ K='DJ K'''emoNOIZE |-|This Conversation Between Arctures and DJ KemoNOiZE= 0:01-> Arctures -_-||: Hey, what's... what's happenin'. My name is Arctures. Um... this's a song... I made this song... I-- you'll like-- 0:09-> DJ KemoNOiZE ↖(^▽^)↗: Hey yo man what's going on, it's DJ KemoNOiZE, bringin' up the beat!! 0:12-> Arctures Σ( ° △ °|||): Wait, wait, what are you-- ---(DJ KemoNOiZE put a heart <3 shape picture)--- 0:14-> Arctures ﹋o﹋: AGH, GOD! Oh, f- ohh, oh god... 0:17-> DJ KemoNOiZE ↖(>▽<)↗: Whoo! We gettin' ready to party over here!! 0:21-> Arcture ( ° △ °): Is... is what this is? 0:22-> DJ KemoNOiZE↖(>▽<)↗: LET'S PUMP IT UP!! 0:23-> Arcture (╯_╰)╭: Alright... OK, I... (Suddenly silent) Whoa... No, no, hold on, hold on, wai-- 0:28-> Arctures (*>.<*): Ugh, godd**n it! 0:35-> Arctures (>_<): OK, cut this o-o-o-o- (Vocal sample) 0:53-> DJ KemoNOiZE ↖(°▽°): Y'all havin' a good time!? 0:54-> Arctures ╭(╯_╰)╭: No... 0:55-> DJ KemoNOiZE (°▽°)↗: Let's keep it goin'! 0:56-> Arctures ~T△T~: Crap... 0:56->DJ KemoNOiZE's rap to Arctures (retrieved from Arctures Twitter) (≧▽≦)/~┴┴: Potential in the name of control When the buzzer starts bustin' then you know it's got soul It's a virtue, hurt you, say it again With the radical bazzatical the power of ten You sing it in time, it don't matter rewind Because a tuba make a beeper 'til you're feeling super fine And I kick that face, make you feel disgraced, Then you smother it in butter and you slap that bass Banana, pajama, the scooby in the slammer The zabdodala fwaygola your feet are going hammer Bazooka, the snoopa, the zappa foodaloopa Ya getauoaadhgadadfvadsuygofausdoyg 1:14-> Arctures ￣︿￣: No. No, no, no, we're taking this down, stop stop stop stop... ----(We're currently experiencing technical difficulties)---- 1:16-> DJ KemoNOiZE (⊙o⊙)？: Aw come on man! What's- what's going on with you? what's going on? 1:18-> Arctures ╯△╰: Dude, this song SUCKS! 1:20-> DJ KemoNOiZE →_→: Look man... nobody wants to be sad at the club. 1:23-> Arctures e_e: Look, that's-- that's not the point-- 1:23-> DJ KemoNOiZE ╭(╯ε╰)╮: You gotta let go! You gotta learn how to PAHTY and be yourself! None of this piano bullsh**! 1:28-> Arctures ˋε ˊ: Wha-- I-- I-- what's wrong with piano!? 1:30-> DJ KemoNOiZE ╯△╰: Dude, don't play dumb with me! 1:30-> Arctures ●︿●: I... okay... Look, alright, look. We got like, what, another minute? Minute thirty or so, before this is over? ALRIGHT, FINE, F*** IT! Let's just go, let's just do this! 1:39-> DJ KemoNOiZE !(⊙△⊙)?: Yeah, that's what I wanna hear! 1:40-> Arctures <(`^´)>: Let's bring back the kick drum! Let's make this a party! 1:42-> DJ KemoNOiZE ╮(╯▽╰)╭: LET'S DO IT! (kick drum intensifies) 1:45->Arctures @皿@ & DJ KemoNOiZE ●﹏●(Coming lunatic): DJ K: Whoa... what-- yo-- A: Yeahhhhh... you like that? DJ K: Slow down, bro... you're going too fast! YOU CAN'T DANCE TO THIS! A: I DON'T F***ING CARE! 1:56-> Arctures └(@o@)┘: LET'S GET THIS PARTY OVER WIIIIIIIITH! (MUSIC!!!!!) 2:26-> DJ KemoNOiZE ◑▂◑: Hey man, you doin' okay? 2:27-> Arctures ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ: Yeah, I'm doing great! It's just a f***in' party or something. (gibberish and drumming) ----(The End...?)---- ○|￣|_ External Links Category:Songs Category:Event songs Category:Submission Songs Category:Level 4 songs (Normal) Category:Level 10 songs (Hard) Category:Level 11 songs (Mega) Category:Level 14 songs (Giga) Category:Gold Submission Track Category:Different charts sides Category:Genre: EDM Category:Songs have Limited Characters Category:BOFU Featured